Payback
by pixdog
Summary: Edward teases Bella and now it is time for payback. Twoshot Lemon. Read and Review.
1. Payback

I was starting to understand the way everyone considered High School to be monotonous. After being through it four times myself, the boredom was almost unbearable. If I didn't have the most fascinating creature in the world beside me, I would go stir crazy. Edward had told me how mundane his life was before he met me and I could see his point now. The trivial pursuits of humans were not as interesting as they thought it was.

Our senior year was even more boring now because Emmett and Rosalie had already graduated the year before. At least when Emmett was around we did have a few more laughs even though most of them were at Edwards and my expense. Thank goodness when Edward was with me I never really got too bored. All I had to do was look at his absolutely gorgeous face. Even after all this time I still couldn't believe that he was mine. His glorious face, his amazing body, his intoxicating scent all belonged to me. Just the thought of him makes my stomach do back flips.

"Bella, do you mind?" Jasper sighed.

Edward looked at Jasper and then at me, cocking one eyebrow.

"Oops, sorry Jazz," I whispered a little embarrassed.

I guess I need to control myself a little better at school but sometimes I just couldn't help myself. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were sitting at our usual table in the lunch room waiting for the other half of the boring day to pass before we could start our weekend. I couldn't wait for some time alone with my husband.

Renesmee and Jacob were off to college so now Edward and I had our little farmhouse all to ourselves without anyone with exceptional hearing able to listen in on us. Now we could really let go and not worry about being overheard. Excitement coursed through my body at the mere thought.

"Bella, please!" Jasper gasped.

Edward started laughing, placing his hand on my leg, sliding it slowly up my thigh causing a fire to shoot up between my legs. He stifled his laughter and pulled his hand away.

"That was not funny," I grumbled.

"It was very funny," he snickered.

"Oh you think torturing me is funny do you? That's okay, I've got your number now and I will pay you back," I hissed, scowling at him.

"Of course you do, it's on your speed dial," he gasped between laughs.

His teasing was getting on my nerves so I huffed and got up to leave. Edward grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just couldn't help myself," he apologized, smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"That's okay. I'll pay you back," I said with an evil grin.

Alice burst out laughing, jumped up from the table and rushed out of the cafeteria.

She must have gotten a glimpse of what I was planning to do.

"What was that about?" Edward questioned, looking back to me.

"Don't worry, you'll see soon enough," I replied, refining my plan to get even.

He looked worried. Good he should be worried although he wouldn't have to worry for long. We had our Spanish class at the end of the day and we were going to be watching The Wizard of Oz in Spanish. This would be the perfect time to put my plan into action since the lights would be out and no one would be able to see us.

I was so happy when it was time for our Spanish class. We both walked to our seats in the back, Edward still looking worried about what I was planning to do. I was so thankful about my little ability to keep him out of my head. If he would have heard what I was planning to do, he probably would have skipped this class.

I tried to hide my giggle behind a cough but he saw right through my deceit. The look on his face was a mixture of frustration and curiosity. Ohh this was going to be fun. The lights went out and I took a deep breath. I had gotten really good at controlling my shield but it still took a little effort to throw it completely away from my mind entirely. I started running through my mind exactly what I was going to be showing him. I finally decided on one of my more erotic fantasies.

I heard his breath catch in his throat and I knew he could smell my arousal as I thought about it. I turned my head and saw his forehead wrinkle in confusion. I smiled widely and turned back, pretending to be interested in the movie.

I took another steadying breath, threw my shield away from me, and started to play out my fantasy in my mind. I heard his breath catch again and I knew it had worked. I was picturing us in Spanish class as we were now so he probably thought he was seeing the present but he would soon realize how wrong he was. I kept playing the scenario out in my head.

_I slowly slid out of my desk, crawling seductively over to the front of his. I settled myself on the floor between his knees. Slowly I started running my hands up his inner thigh, being careful not to go up too far. Quietly, I moved to my right pulling him with me so that he was sitting sideways in his desk. I didn't want to think of hitting the bottom of it with my head, which would probably break it in real life. Slowly again, I slid my hand up his leg, unbuttoned his blue jeans and slid the zipper down._

I stopped for a second and looked over at him. His eyes were wide, teeth clenched; breathing rapid and his hands were balled up into fists on his legs. Good, it was working. Grinning to myself, I started again.

_With both hands, I freed his manhood fro the tent of his boxers. It sprang freely in all of its glory (such a beautiful thing). I repositioned myself on my knees and ran my tongue up the length of his shaft slowly._

I heard his breath hitch.

"What are you doing to me?" he hissed.

"Payback," I smiled.

_I darted my tongue out and lapped at the head, tasting his intoxicating lubricant. Excruciatingly slow, I slid my wet mouth over his head, inching my way down until I felt it hit the back of my throat. I started moving my head up and down, skimming his member with my bottom teeth. _

I chanced a glance at him from the corner of my eye.

"Bella stop. I can't take this. Please I'm begging you," he growled.

If he actually had to breath, he would be about to pass out from hyperventilation.

_I started bobbing up and down faster. Not being able to take all of his length in my mouth, I grasped the base with my hand and started stroking the rest._

I heard something that distracted me and I glanced over at him again. He had begun rubbing the large bulge in his jeans with his right hand.

"Stop please!" he pleaded.

I just giggled and went back to my fantasy.

_I squeezed harder with my hand and picked up the pace. I felt him stiffen as he exploded in my mouth. I swallowed every bit and licked him clean, smacking my lips when I was done._

I heard him grunt softly and looked over at him. His eyes rolled back in his head as he soaked his boxers.

_Lucky you have a long coat today_

I laughed quietly.

"Serves you right. Next time maybe you'll think twice before teasing me like that," I whispered.

He growled and glowered at me.

"You're going to clean that up after school,"

"Nope, that is the rest of your punishment," I teased.

"We'll just see about that," he whispered with an evil grin.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and he snickered.

* * *

**Okay so apparently my first Lemon went over well**. **A few people expressed the desire for me to continue with this one so I'll make you a deal. When I get up to 15 Reviews I will write another chapter but I would like to know what you want to see happen so input is appreciated. Also thank all of you who put me on their Favorite story/Author alert. Love ya. ~Pixdog~

* * *

**

**Well there seems to be some confusion here. First yes Bella is seeing this in her mind and projecting it to Edward. Yes they are actually in school and yes he does tell her to stop because they are surrounded by students. Any more questions just ask. Thought it was clear though sorry.**

* * *

**Well I got my 15 so I will get right on the next chapter as soon as I post the next chapter of A Broken Heart. Thanks so much for your reviews.~Pixdog~  
**

**

* * *

**


	2. Revenge

**Okay well I do keep my promises. I got just enough reviews so here is the next installment of Payback. Hope you enjoy it and please review.**

**EPOV**

I can't believe Bella just did that to me. Oh my beautiful, hot, sexy wife is going to pay. School was almost over, just a few minutes left. I looked to my right and saw Bella shift nervously in her seat. _Good_, she should be nervous. After the stunt that she just pulled, she should worry about what I was going to do to her in revenge.

I adjusted my shirt so that when I stood up it would cover the wet spot on the front of my jeans. The bell rang to signify the end of the school day and I quickly rose from my seat and gathered my belongings. Bella rushed to gather her things and started to leave the room.

I was right behind her in an instant, taking hold of her arm and whispering in her ear.

"Where do you think you're running off to? I thought I told you that you had some cleaning up to do after school."

"Nope, I don't think so," she giggled nervously.

She tried to pull away from me but I wouldn't let go of her arm. She led me out into the hall filled with eager children. Everyone was in a hurry to leave the school grounds so it did not surprise me when Alice and Jasper appeared out of nowhere behind me and Bella.

"Edward?" Alice called, grabbing my arm that held onto Bella and swinging me around, causing me to lose my grip on my wife.

_Wow that little pixie was pushy._

"What?" I growled as I looked down at her tiny face.

She just looked at me with a huge smirk on her face and giggled. I growled at her and flipped back around, Bella was gone. Alice had distracted me just long enough for Bella to make her escape.

"Bitch," I hissed under my breath causing Alice laughed out loud.

I turned and shoved my books into Jasper's hand's and quickly left the way that Bella would have gone.

My little devious wife was trying to play games with me and apparently my sister saw it coming and decided to help her out. As soon as I exited the school, I caught Bella's scent. It didn't lead to our car, instead it led to the woods that surrounded the school grounds. I walked slowly until I was sure that no one could see me and I started running. I knew that I was faster than Bella but she did have a pretty good head start.

I followed her scent, zigzagging through the trees. I could tell that I was catching up to her because her luscious scent was getting stronger.

"Bella, there's no use in running from me. You know I will find you," I called out.

I heard her giggle to my left and I changed course. Her scent didn't lead this way but she was probably just trying to throw me off. After a minute I caught her scent again and I heard her faint footsteps a little in front of me. I ran as fast as my vampire body would allow, slowly gaining ground on her. I heard her laughter and finally spotted her mane of mahogany locks dancing in the wind that her speed had caused.

I caught up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Gottcha," I whispered in her ear.

She struggled to free herself from my grip but I just spun her around, grabbed her wrists and pushed her up against the nearest tree, pinning her with my body.

"Nice try but you can't get away from me that easily. Besides I think that you have a job to finish," I growled huskily.

She pressed her lips into a hard line and shook her head.

"Oh_ yes _you do. Do you think that I'm just going to let you do something like that to me and get away with it?" I asked.

Her tight, beautiful lips turned up in the corners and she shook her head no again. I raised both of her hands over her head, against the tree.

I leaned my head in and trailed my tongue from her shoulder to the hollow behind her ear. She let out a gasp. I knew what it did to her when I licked her there and I smiled to myself.

"You know, I could always _make _you do it," I whispered in her ear.

She bit down on her full bottom lip and shook her head again but she couldn't fool me. I smelled the arousal coming from between her legs.

I gathered both of her petite hands in one of mine and slowly dragged the other one down her arm. I stopped at the hem of her shirt and pulled it up to expose her black lace covered breasts.

I dipped my head down and bit the fabric between her full breasts. The fabric snapped releasing her gorgeous mounds. I stuck out my tongue and sucked her nipple into my mouth, swirling around the now rising peak. Bella let out one of the most erotic moans that I had ever heard.

My erection returned and became uncomfortably confined in my jeans. I pressed it up against Bella's stomach to try and relieve some of the pressure. She gasped again and I caught it in my mouth. I slipped my tongue into her open mouth.

_God her mouth tastes amazing. Calm down Edward, control yourself._

Before I lost my resolve, I removed my lips from hers and stared suckling along her neck.

"Are you ready to start your cleanup job yet?" I murmured into her throat.

Her breathing was too ragged for words so she shook her head no again.

"Fine," I growled.

I took my free hand and slid it over her breast, down her stomach, unbuttoned her pants and slid down the zipper. I placed my palm on her stomach and slid my hand down under her panties. She let out a small hiss as the tips of my fingers found her center.

"Well, well, well, I think that all of the moisture I feel here," I slipped the tip of my middle finger into her folds," is giving you away."

She squirmed under my touch and moaned. The sounds coming out of her made me want to just rip off her clothes and take her right now on the ground.

_Control, Edward, control._

I pushed a second finger into her and plunged them both deeper into her core. She bit down harder on her lower lip to try and suppress a moan but it escaped her mouth anyway.

"Just let me know when you are ready to clean me up," I whispered in her ear as I nipped her earlobe.

Her breathing was coming out in ragged gasps as I moved my fingers in and out of her faster and faster. I moved my mouth to her raised nipple and bit down lightly, causing her to arch her back and buck her hips into my hand. I felt her walls start to tighten around my fingers and I removed them quickly before she could climax.

"Fuck Edward!"

I was taken aback. I had never heard that word come out of my wife before. I looked up into her eyes and the fury behind them was the hottest thing I had ever seen.

"You had better finish what you just started or I swear you will regret it," she growled.

"You first," I grinned.

"Fine, you want to play that way?" she hissed and she blew her shield away from her mind with so much force that I almost fell over when the images started assaulting my mind.

She started replaying the images from Spanish class with one _major_ difference.

_She was bobbing up and down on my length and right when I was about to cum; she backed off just enough for me to see myself spilling my seed into her beautiful, open mouth. She swallowed eagerly, licking her luscious lips._

"Oh...my...god...Bella," and there went my resolve.

I thrust my hips into hers and kissed her lips feverishly. I heard the tree I had her pinned against groan and snap.

I had her on the ground before the tree had even started to fall.

In one swift movement I removed her jeans and her panties. She just gave me an evil smirk as I jerked my clothes off too.

"You are going to be the death of me yet," I snarled and slammed my raging hard on into her slick folds.

She screamed my name as I pulled out and slammed back into her again. She was so wet, so tight. I was in heaven until...

"Oh my god Bella, _fuck me,"_ I shouted as she flexed her inner muscles and tightened her walls around me even more.

"Okay," she moaned.

_Wait...what? I didn't mean that literally.  
_

She flipped us over, without losing contact and started grinding and riding me. I almost lost it right there. I thrust my hips up to meet hers and growled.

She leaned back placing both of her hands on my thighs behind her.

_HOLY SHIT!_

And I didn't think that this could get any better. This new position let me plunge even deeper into her.

_What the Hell? Why hadn't we done this sooner?_

I reached my hand down to her now exposed bundle of nerves and started rubbing it hard with my thumb. She moaned again and I felt her walls tighten.

I had never said this before because I thought it was vulgar but in my lust driven haze it slipped out before I could stop myself.

"Bella, I want to feel you come on my cock screaming my name," I grunted.

Sure enough she did what she was told and screamed out my name as pulse after pulse milked me. The sound of my name on her lips made me follow soon after.

She slid off of me but instead of laying down beside me she moved down between my legs. I cocked my eyebrow questioningly.

"Okay, now I'm ready to finish my job," she smiled and stuck out her tongue.

She licked me all up and down my shaft until she was sure she had gotten everything before kissing my tip and moving to lie in my arms.

"I think I like this new game," I smiled.

"Me too," she giggled.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I do love reviews so make me happy and click that little button at the bottom of the screen ;)~Pixdog~

* * *

**

**OMG I got up today and my E-Mail was screaming 30 some odd new messages, it hasnt even been 24 hours yet. Wow I didnt think that I was even capable of being close to the great stories on this site. I just want to take the time to thank everyone who read and reviewed, put me on their favorite story, favorite author, author alert and all the other alerts there are. Thank you soooo much for all your kind words and encouragement.~pixdog~  
**


End file.
